heroesofthepacificfandomcom-20200214-history
William Crowe
"My name is William Crowe I am a pilot in the USN" Lt. Crowe first words. William Crowe is a Liutenant, the history is this: Pearl Harbor Events Crowe in his first real figth, protects the Warhawk planes, he needs to protect the Hangars, Fuel derricks, Charlie Crowe his brother, is in the USS Arizona, crowe protects the fuel derricks, Crowe destroy all the Zeros but, the Arizona went down, Crowe said: "No he cant be dead maybe he got over the side, Hickam i am going after the Japs, its payback time!" Later he writes a letter, saying the unfortunate death of Charlie. After that Crowe searches revenge. Iniciation of Revenge Crowe packed for Wake Island the inication for the revenge, he still uses the P-40 Warhawk from Pearl Harbor. He is Advised to take out the F1M Pete scouts. After that he defends the Wildcats, 1 day after he is waked up to destroy the landing crafts and the Incoming bettys and a mini submarine. 2 or 1 days after everyone is advised to evacuate Wake Island. He is advised by the Admiral to protect him to the PBY-5 Catalina for him to escape. First Sigth After he saved the Admiral he is promoted to a new squadron, and its new commander Lt. Commander Callahan. He takes off whit a corsair and starts the attack at Taroa, he protects the C-47, after the marines landed on the airfield they cracked open a hangar whit a Zero, Crowe lands on the Airfield to steal the Zero, heading to the Enterprise Callahan tell him about some interceptors, it is a Ace from the 13th Squadron. As Crowe beats him he lands on the Enterprise. Tom Stuart 1 mission later he is sended to rescue some P.O.W.S after he covers the Marines they rescue the POWS one of them is Tom Stuart a pilot that went down ramming a Betty. As he covers the Landing Crafts, Tom say that he will be glad to be in the USAAF again. Dive and Torpedo Bomber Review Crowe was send to Coral Sea to stop the Japs from going to Australia. He starts attacking a non moving ship, then it goes after a D2 Submarine, the last thing he faces is an I400 after beating the submarine Crowe (or the player) knows how to torpedo bombing. After that he was ordered to destroy an Enemy Cruiser and its escorts. He destroys the cruiser and heads to the Lady Lex but the Lady Lex is hit so every unit is ordered to cover the destroyers to get off all the sailors on the ship, Crowe succesfully defends the destroyers and they "sacrafice" the Lady Lex. Midway Surprise Attack Discovered When the USN has discovered the surprise attack at Midway, Crowe is advised to take off whit a PBY-5 to take photos of the Enemy Fleet. An unknown crew on the PBY-5 takes the photo when done they go to Midway whit 2 Zeros on the back, Crowe can decide to destroy them so it has no problem when landing. One day after a bunch of Japenese planes head to attack Midway, all fighters where going to take off but many Marauders are stopping the advance Crowe and his squadron take off and repel one wave of planes, after that a bunch of planes (more than 152) are heading to attack certain vital points of Midway. Crowe and many other pilots repel the primary bombers, but some Bettys and Kates are coming, Crowe repel the waves and succesfully defended Midway. Now he is going to destroy the Akagi. Whit an Avenger he needed to destroy the escorts, and Akagi rudder. After sinking the Akagi other torpedo bombers destroy another carrier. In his final thing to do in Midway is to destroy the Mikuma, as he heads he hears a pilot in troubles being chased by 3 Zeros, Crowe can select to save the pilot or head to the Mikuma. After heading to the Mikuma he needs to Destroy the Rufes on the Mogami, after that he destroys vital points of the Mikuma to destroy once and for all. As he destroy it he heads to the Enterprise he sees an plane, Crowe discovers and Ace of the 13th Squadron, as he beats him he might return to the Enterprise.